Misunderstood No More
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Daphne Greengrass. Saved by Draco Malfoy originally, then by her sister, and now… Written for Muggle Art Club, Graffiti- in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Yes, another one-shot! This is for The Muggle Art Club – Graffiti. My prompt was…**

**John Lennon is one of the most influential people in our history. His message of peace, love and happiness will forever be remembered. In the '60s and '70s, Lennon was revolutionary in changing negative social values. During his lifetime, he was also the focus of a negative media campaign that saw his message as a threat.**

_**Optional Prompts:**_

**(word) Misunderstood**

**(emotion) Happiness**

**(speech) "You just don't get it, do you?"**

**(quote) "When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me that I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them that they didn't understand life." - John Lennon**

**(word) Peace**

**Enjoy this. I love writing about people I hardly touch on normally. **

Misunderstood No More

_"When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me that I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them that they didn't understand life." - John Lennon_

When I cried that night, my parents weren't there. I was alone.

It had been six, maybe seven (I, unlike so many others, wasn't counting) years since the War against Voldemort finished. I still had nightmares, about the screaming and the crying and the girl who died in my arms, her blood staining my shirt in a perfect circle.

After that dream, I always woke up in a cold sweat, with the echoing noise of rubble falling. Then I would shift myself out of bed, looking down at my legs as I did so.

Magic can solve a lot of things, but a broken heart apparently isn't one of them. My legs survived Madam Pomfrey's tricky examination, but that left them almost like rubber. They're scarred, at the very least. I was trapped under some rubble for close to five hours, they said. It was Draco that found me.

It's strange. Draco left with his parents, and yet he came back afterward to assist his school. I remembered him from classes, and so many other places, but I tended to stay out of his way, on the whole. He had no reason to bully or berate me; after all, we might have been married before the War.

Everyone capitalises the 'W' in War. It is _the _war. The war to end all wars. Everyone's so blind. Prejudice is still there, in piles and mounds, and no one is doing a damn thing to stop it. I wish I had the guts to march up to Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter, maybe even Ron Weasley and say 'Get your goddamn arses in gear and help our World before something worse than Voldemort happens!'.

Would they listen to me?

Doubtful.

My routine in the morning is exactly the same. Get up. Get washed. Get dressed. Breakfast. Wash up. Leave. I work at Flourish and Blotts now, because I love books, and reading and discovering our World. It's not just Granger that reads, you know.

"Um… Hello." The person said to me that morning, and I looked up in surprise. I almost ran, right there and then, despite the fact that I knew this guy almost _too _well. "I'm looking for a book."

"Well." I said dryly, snapping the book that I had been reading shut and stowing it under the till. "You've come to the right place then. What type of book? Romance? Horror? Thriller? Comedy?"

He didn't respond; he just gawped at me. So I rolled my eyes and tried something a little different. "Cook book, right? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"_Daphne Greengrass_?" Seamus Finnigan gaped. "Wait – _what are you doing in a bookshop_?"

I laughed. Of course. He was a Gryffindor – in fact Tracey had a little crush on him in our third/fourth year. "Surprise?" I asked, rolling my eyes again (I do that a lot). "It's not just Granger that reads Finnigan."

He asserted himself again rather quickly, I gave him that. "Of course." He said smartly. I raised an eyebrow – could this Irishman read my bloody mind? "And, in fact, it _isn't _a cook book that I'm after Greengrass."

"What then?" I said slowly. Finnigan was always dumb as a bloody brick, but this is just ridiculous.

"What are you reading?" He asked, and my eyebrows shot up. I took it all back – maybe he wasn't such a goddamn arsehole. No one (and I mean _no one_) had ever asked me that before. "Oh, don't be such a bloody sour puss Greengrass. It's just a question."

"Okay, okay." I groaned, picking up the book. "But I swear, if you dare tell anyone a bloody thing about what I'm reading, then I will castrate you."

I smiled as Finnigan flinched. Then, as he still didn't budge, I begrudgingly took out the book. "_John Lennon: The Life._" I explained, at his curious look. "A great man. It's a shame life wasn't fair."

"It never is." Finnigan admitted. "Misunderstood ex-Slytherin? The last I heard of you was from Malfoy at work – didn't you move to Australia or something?"

"Canada." I corrected automatically, tensing at the same time. "And the climate was wrong, and I missed the food over here. You talk to Draco?"

Finnigan shrugged. "I have to." He said sadly. "It's _work_. John Lennon was pretty amazing, I'll give you that."

His tone was so sarcastic, that I scoffed. "You just don't get it, do you?" I sighed. It was all the same; every time I tried to open up to someone they either ignored me or laughed in my face. Even Tori, when she came round to give Scorpius to his godmother (me, naturally), laughed when I told her why I had so many Beatles records. And with that, I picked up the biography, and moved into the back room.

"OI!" Finnigan yelled from the main shop, but I moved over to the large boxes at the back, determined to ignore him. "GREENGRASS!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back, hoping that this might get him off my back. "GO BACK TO LAVENDER BROWN, OR PARVATI PATIL, WHOEVER IT IS THIS WEEK!"

"MATURE!" He called back. "COME ON GREENGRASS! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE!"

I slammed the book down. "Look." I hissed, storming forward to the front of the shop. "What is your _fucking problem_?"

"Coffee." Finnigan said quickly, and my head snapped up. "Sunday, as you seem a little pissed-off right now. Just you, and me."

"What makes you think I will?" I snapped, but inside I was beginning to melt. Funnily enough, I had never actually dated at Hogwarts. Finnigan wasn't bad looking, I guess…

He smirked. "Because I like John Lennon too, and I'm sorry if I pissed you off."

As he turned to go, I made a split-second decision that changed my life indefinitely. "Call me Daphne!" I called to him, just as he opened the door to Diagon Alley.

Finnigan looked up, a pleasantly surprised look on his face. "Call me Seamus then, Daphne." He stepped out. "See you on Sunday."

As the door shut, I looked down at the face of John Lennon and smiled. Peace. Maybe it just didn't mean the idea about everyone never fighting, maybe it just meant feeling… peaceful. And with that… I always felt happiness was a major weakness.

I was wrong.

_"So you met Daddy in a bookshop Mama?" Lacey Finnigan said, her childish lisping voice tumbling over her words._

_"Yes I did sweetie." Daphne smiled and waved over to where her sister and Draco were with little Scorpius. "But when I met him, I didn't think that I'd marry him."_

_Lacey nodded, before noticing her older cousin Scorpius Malfoy and running over to him. "Scorpius Scorpius Scorpius!" She chanted. "Mama said I can come over today to your house!"_

_Daphne watched Lacey and Scorpius leave with Astoria and Draco, and smiled as a pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Ready to go meet Dean, Daph?" Seamus asked._

_"Sure." Daphne managed a scowl (they were hard nowadays). "I don't see why I have to go to a DA reunion when I wasn't in the DA."_

_"Hermione will be there to talk books and prejudice with…" Seamus smiled, as Daphne shrugged. "I know you can't pass that up."_

_"Oh, okay." Daphne sighed dramatically. "Just… don't tell Harry or Ron about how it took five phone calls to get Missy a childminder, okay?"_

_"I wouldn't dream of it." Seamus grinned, reaching down to pull his wife into a kiss._


End file.
